


Blueprints

by dandelionlust



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Light's Perception Of Women Is Questionable, M/M, Mostly Just Light Being Introspective, Other, but we knew this already, lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionlust/pseuds/dandelionlust
Summary: Long, thin fingers. Obsidian hair. Cynical eyes. Skin so pale it was almost translucent. They were all a threat to his livelihood, to his well-being, his soul.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Blueprints

**Author's Note:**

> Back after such a long time! This is something I drafted up after rewatching Death Note for like the twentieth time. It's pretty short but honestly short and introspective is basically my brand.

Atypical attraction wasn’t something that he was used to. Women had a formula to them, a blueprint of which they followed to be stereotypically considered attractive by the rest of the population. Men, however, men did not. Men were an anomaly, something he could never put his finger on. No one was particularly stunning, yet no one was horribly ugly either. Women were physical. But men, men were mental. They seeped into the crevices of his mind which he tried so desperately to close off, whispering to him and calling his name. Every man was a different challenge, a new psychological game for him to ponder over for a while before he either got bored or cracked the code. Right now, his head was on fire. He was experiencing attraction in a way he never thought was possible. He liked to stick with formulas and reason, but the mental game that was challenging him, roping him in, was too hard to resist.

Long, thin fingers. Obsidian hair. Cynical eyes. Skin so pale it was almost translucent. They were all a threat to his livelihood, to his well-being, his soul. He found it hard to breathe at all sometimes, his red tie tied just a bit too tightly around his slender neck. What the hell was wrong with him? Something about this man had stopped all logical processes in his brain from functioning. Playing with his food was almost a taunt; a side glance saying, _well, what are you going to do about it?_ He felt trapped under a microscope. He was breaking, and only the two of them could tell.

He wished desperately that men could be just the same as women, follow strict guidelines to become attractive, and anyone who didn’t follow them was ignored. God, he just wished that he could _ignore_ this. Convention was easy to give your mind and body to. Lusting after someone so abhorrent to the rest of the world was something else entirely. Blueprints made sense. Desire did not. He’d forgotten how much he missed being methodical about romance until it was stripped from him entirely. He felt naked without a methodology to follow, something to practice. Flying by the seat of his pants wasn’t necessarily his style.

Offhand glances, strange interjections, and backhand comments were the only times where he could get any relief. Then, he felt noticed. Then, he felt like maybe the world wasn’t so entirely against him at the moment.

Lips were cold until they were pressed against his skin, then suddenly they were the sparks that started a bonfire, lighting up his heart into a burning mess. Blueprints turned to ash and the whole world melted around him, tipping off its axis. Words like love were never meant to be spoken, yet the utterance of such sentiments was all he needed to hear.

“Light?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
